


Let's Be More Than This...

by creativepixie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Angst, Dipper is 17 at the start of this story, Dipper is most often the recipient, Dipper wears guyliner, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, He's 24 when it ends, Human Bill Cipher, Infidelity, M/M, Mabel loves giving makeovers..., Mabel's Guide to Life, No underage, Poor Dipper, Slice of Life, Social Anxiety, Teen Angst, Teenage Mabel Pines, Unhealthy Relationships, socially awkard Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativepixie/pseuds/creativepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever said relationships were easy...</p><p>Dipper's first boyfriend, Robbie was a cheater, a lying backstabbing, no good cheater.</p><p>Bill Cipher is something else entirely, there was no one word to describe the psychotic, sadistic, egotistical, yet exceedingly charming man. They aren't boyfriends, or at least that's what Dipper needs to remind himself because he's too smart to fall for someone who clearly does not have the capacity to love him back. Or at least that's what he tells himself anyway.</p><p>Angsty twisty story ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be More Than This...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi AO3 I am new to writing so this being my first story means I am incredibly anxious to post it. Nervous, nervous, nervous.  
> Originally the purpose of this fic is to just have fun with it which will be apparent in the way I write it. This is my first fan story and maybe going the whimsical route isn't the way to go but I wanted something fun and entertaining :P. I kind of want to make this an interactive piece as well. So when couple end game is nearing I will let the readers decide who they want to be Dipper's one true love! This is my fan story so I'm really hoping it doesn't end up entirely terrible and that you enjoy/not hate it :)
> 
> Also, this isn't really a very long chapter. Or at least not a long chapter for me based on what my other drafts seem to suggest. But like I said I am having fun with this and in some places it sorta just feels right to end it were it is and start off with another chapter. So essentially, what I am saying is some chapters may be short, some may be longer, and based on their length I will either update sooner or later. 
> 
> Other random thing is that I spell words with ou i.e. favourite over favorite, or colour instead of color. Thing is that is how my dialect of English spells those words and if I try to change that I fear I will be horrible inconsistent so I apologize if that gets on your nerves.
> 
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)
> 
> Chapter Rating: T

A small brunet stood by the movie theater, tugging self-consciously at the seam of what he hoped was not a ridiculous looking shirt. Well it looked good on Mabel anyway...It was a black number with a set of red lips, vampire teeth, and in plasma drip said the words:

　

Along with the shirt, he had paired black skinny jeans, that literally looked like they had been painted on his legs, and brown well-worn combat boots. To top off the look Mabel had insisted he wear eyeliner and stick on earrings (since he didn't have real piercings, which Mabel also stated they would remedy when he returned tonight). For once, he had forgone his pine tree themed hat in favour of letting his mess of curly locks loose. The whole look was rather un-Dipper like.

Dipper felt good about it though, like really good, and if giving Mabel and her friends a little creative freedom resulted in him looking like this he may actually heed their advice more often. The shirt fit him in just the right way accentuating parts of his body he'd never noticed. He also had to admit the skinny jeans cupped his bum nicely; thus, making it look fuller than usual. He blushed at the thought, maybe Robbie would notice that too?

His date: Robbie was a brooding art student at the local college, completely misunderstood by the world. They'd met briefly at a rave party he'd accompanied, his twin sister, Mabel to.

Mabel was the more popular twin and the one who was invited to things like parties, raves, and other social events that young people partook in. Often by extension, Dipper would tag along: this had been one of those occasions. It was hosted by a techno group called the Unicorns (1). Like most raves it had been incredibly dark; more than a few people had lit up or were drunk; glow sticks and body paints abound; and older teens influencing the younger crowd of the party: all in all, a typical rave. At some point in the night, Mabel had taken to dancing on the floor with a crowd goading her dance moves. That night, was the night she was going to own that bleach-blonde stereotype, Pacifica; thus, winning title of Rave Queen. Dipper on the other hand was rather uncomfortable without Mabel. Being without her in a totally unfamiliar setting had caused his brain to shut down. He understood her hate for an infuriating blood in her life: personally. That didn't change that he'd never been to a rave and she hadn't given him enough time to research in preparation for it. He hadn't had a checklist or other material to guide his decision-making and she'd left him alone!

At some point, he'd wandered to a dark corner of the room, by himself, wishing he was home. That's when he'd met him. Robbie Valentino. Even in the dark room, Dipper could still see that the other man was attractive with his dark hair and blue eyes (2); piercings of various kinds; pale complexion; and mysterious air. They'd talked for most of the night, concerning random topics. One of which topics was the newest installment of **"My Mummy is A Werewolf Five! Seriously...We Thought We'd Made our Last Like... Four Movies Ago!"**.

Before they'd parted Robbie had gotten Dipper's phone number and had slipped in wanting to go see the movie with Dipper. To think that someone like Robbie had actually taken interest in Dipper, **Dipper** , was surreal. Nobody had ever expressed romantic interest, or interest of any kind, in Dipper before. He didn't really have any friends, let alone a boyfriend. So when a guy like Robbie asked him to see a movie, he'd of course said yes.

However, in the true Dipper Pines fashion, he'd been panicking about going on a date with someone and this someone was an older and much cooler boy. He'd supplicated Mabel for her aid which she graciously provided with the help of her best friends Candy Chiu, and Grenada Grinkely (3). After all, Mabel did have an active social life. By the age of seventeen she was a self-proclaimed expert in all things dating. They'd called themselves his "Love Crew" and had prepped him for the better part of the day. In the end, Mabel made a point of telling Dipper to relax and go with the flow of the date. Dipper had a tendency to over think and make lists which ultimately resulted in him becoming intimidated and loosing his nerve. For tonight, he needed to be confident and spontaneous. The makeover was just the icing.

All of this led him to: this situation, right here. Him, standing in front of the movie-theater, waiting for Robbie to show up, nervous anticipation thrumming through his veins, and a part of him (more than a bit) of him half-expecting Robbie to stand him up.

Nervously, he took to gnawing at his bottom lip, periodically glancing at his watch.

He caught his reflection in the theater doors and took to primping his unruly locks, hoping they covered his birthmark- just as he heard a "Ugh...Hey Dipper?" a voice trailed off; thus catching him off guard, and an embarrassing failed I-was-not-fixing-my-hair save.

Robbie rushed towards his smaller date? He was a little taken aback. When he'd asked Dipper out it had been at a rave. The lighting had been off and Robbie had been more than a little high. In fact, he'd forgotten about the interaction completely, the only clue had been when he'd heard a bing indicating a text message. Apparently, he'd asked someone out and they'd responded. When he'd told his friends about it they had all told him to cancel. Dates arranged while under the influence were an awful idea and the date was never as attractive or interesting as you thought they were. He'd disregarded them. With everything going on Robbie thought a date might be good for him, get his mind off of things. Even if the date ended horribly it would provide distraction and at least he'd get a story out of it. With that that in mind Robbie decided to play along. Leading him to this situation.

In front of him stood a cute brunet, with big doe eyes, a button nose, and cupid-bow lips. At that moment Robbie was giving High-Robbie a high-five, for good judgment.

A flush of colour crept up Dipper's neck a little from shyness and a little from embarrassment.

"H-Hey Robbie" He mustered in a quiet voice. The flush crept to his cheeks and that cute nose.

The way he said his name, the trust in those eyes, the way he peered up at Robbie through long black lashes, and the attractive blush to those cheeks...

Robbie knew at that moment then that he was a goner.

                                                         

The date ended up going better than expected. The movie: **"My Mummy is A Werewolf Five! Seriously... We Thought We'd Made our Last Like... Four Movies Ago!"** , was seriously the worst movie either had ever seen but they'd had a good time making fun of it. He and Robbie had ordered popcorn and Gummie Slugs which was actually amazing in combination and the for the first time ever the movie theater hadn't run out of Pitt Cola which was Dipper's favourite soft drink. Half-way through the movie Robbie had done the classic yawn-arm-reach-over-maneuver. Dipper had leaned into the move gracefully. He'd never snuggled up to a boy before and if the room wasn't so dark he was sure his blush would have been fantastic.

When the movie was done Robbie and he made more jokes about the awful film for another hour: neither of them quite ready to part. They'd drifted to a cool board game café, Blox, where they drank coffee and ate pastries. When Dipper had managed to smear some of his chocolate cake at the corner of his lip Robbie had brushed it away bringing the morsels to his own lips, taking a tentative lick "It's good" he'd supplied. It was like something out of a romance story (4).

The cherry on top was Robbie driving to Dipper's place. Just as he was getting ready to say goodbye, Robbie kissed him and Dipper tentatively kissed back. His experience with kissing was limited to one horrible mishap at math camp. He tried his best to follow Robbie's lead and hoped he wasn't a terrible kisser. Robbie's enthusiasm did not quell. The nature of the kisses intensified when Robbie's tongue traveled the seam of Dipper's lips and he'd given the elder entry. Dipper hadn't kissed another person this way before but something just felt right with Robbie. They'd gotten lost in each other then. Who knew how long they'd been in Dipper's driveway for. Tasting each other, learning each other's feel. At some point Robbie's hands had found Dipper's small waist. Dipper's own had crept into Robbie's midnight locks. Dipper released a soft moan. This was the teenage experience he'd always been missing.

It wasn't until they heard the front door opening that they'd separated, both out of breath. Only to see Mabel with a leash in hand, her pet pig Waddles squealing delightedly to be going outside. Seriously, Mabel was the only person in the world who took a pet pig out on a walk and honestly, it was 10:30 at night and wasn't that a little dangerous to be walking the streets? Waddles wasn't exactly grade A guard animal material. Knowing Mabel she'd probably lay down her life trying to protect that pig. Dipper couldn't help but suspect; however, that she was not so subtly keeping an eye out for her (five minutes) younger twin brother. It would be immensely less humiliating if Dipper ended the date here.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Robbie...it was a lot of fun." Looking into those sincere chocolate pools again Robbie knew, that yup, for sure he was a goner.

"Yeah... you know... Dip... you're pretty cool to hang with. We should chill sometime?" Gosh, Robbie couldn't recall ever being nervous asking someone out on a second date.

Inner dipper did a fist pump. Outer Dipper managed to blush down to his toenails.

"Yes!" He started with what he realized was too much enthusiasm. "I mean," a forced cough, "yeah... that would be... cool!" 'nice saves Dipper' he muttered to himself.

"Ugh... cool"

"Cool"

They both let out an awkward laugh. Shifting their gazes.

"Well seeya...later"

"yeah...later..."

Dipper felt a surge of last minute courage, giving Robbie a quick kiss on the cheek, before rushing out of the truck. There, that was an awkward goodbye but maybe the kiss made it a little less awkward? Maybe. Ugh Dipper was such a disaster at this whole dating thing! He gave a quick wave watching as Robbie's car pulled out of the driveway. Robbie reciprocated the action, a small smile on his features.

Turning to the house he saw Mabel approach.

"So how did it go Dipping Sauce?" Mabel said with as much Mabel enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Ah, alright, well, better than alright, it was awesome! Thank you so much Mabel!" He crushed his sister in a hug, forgoing their usual awkward sibling hug for a sincere hug.

"Aww Dip Dop! I'm so happy for you! That's my bro bro using that good'ol Pines charm!" She crushed him back with a bone crushing hug. "See that's the Mabel difference!"

"Mabel" he gasped out. "You are crushing my lungs. Thanks though it was amazing. You really are the best! " When he was within safe distance he quietly muttered ' Maybe I really should listen to her more often'.

"Heard that!"

He groaned.

 

                                                       

That night Dipper was too high on adrenaline to sleep. In keeping with spontaneity, he decided to thank Robbie once again via text message. To which he received an immediate response and a request to see him again! Being spontaneous really did pay off! Dipper finally did close his eyes, he fell asleep to the thought that maybe, just maybe he was on his way to procuring his first ever boyfriend.

                                                       

                    

Robbie drove his beat up, pick-up truck, a smile on his features. Dipper was sweet he still had a sense of innocence to him, and was pliable in a way that none of Robbie's former lovers were. That thank you text had been adorable of him. It had really made Robbie smile. He was dragged out of his thoughts when his phone lit up with a message: **WHERE ARE YOU?** , it questioned. Just as he scrawled through his phone history and noticed twelve text messages his phone began to ring. Robbie let out a curse.

He sighed before answering

"Hello?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee done! I'm kind of excited to keep this ball rolling, hopefully!
> 
> (1) Okay, I know after that episode Mabel hated the unicorns by the end of that episode but I couldn't resist making the rave connection XD  
> (2) I have no idea what Robbie's eye colour is everyone's eyes in the show are black dots which makes it hard to identify their exact colour. For this stories purposes he's got baby blues. 
> 
> (3) Mkay so maybe I couldn't find Grenda's last name and Grinkley was floating around in my head and was all I could think of. If anyone actually knows what her last name is I will go back and fix it.
> 
> (3) A cheesy one XP
> 
> Heads up Chapter 2 is more of a background chapter into Dipper's life not as romance-y but it picks up in the following chapters. I hope you didn't absolutely hate it!


End file.
